


Rescue Cat

by RoseClara28



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Beginning of Season 4, Family, Fluff, Gen, Mudslide, Other, Pet Rescue, Slight Canon Divergence, trigger warning: animal death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28349373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseClara28/pseuds/RoseClara28
Summary: While thinking about getting a pet for his family, Bobby and the 118 rescues a kitten from a mudslide. Set during the beginning of Season 4.
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Bobby Nash & Grant Family
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	1. The Pondering

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little story of Bobby and Athena getting a pet. Enjoy and Please review :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby, Athena, May, and Harry talk about getting a pet.

2020 has been a dumpster fire due to COVID, intense wildfires, the most stressful presidential election in history, and other things.

For Bobby Nash and his kin, things were nice and chaotic. Maddie and Chimney were expecting their first baby in a pandemic. Buck (and Maddie, too) was dealing with parental drama. Due to the pandemic, Hen decided that she didn't want to be a doctor after all. Eddie was teaching his aunt and grandmother how to use Zoom since they couldn't visit him and Christopher in person. Michael was getting creative with spending time with his new boyfriend during a pandemic.

For Bobby's immediate family, they had a lot on their plates. Athena was back at work after recovering from the attack by the realtor rapist and her mother had called to tell her that her father had tested positive for COVID. May was adjusting to her new job as an intern 9-1-1 dispatcher and the need to register to vote.

For poor Harry, he often felt lonely around the house. Bobby, Athena, and May were working the frontlines and Michael couldn't visit that much due to COVID. Therefore, Harry was mostly left home alone.

Michael wished he could visit his kids in person as much as he used to, but since Bobby and the 118 have a high risk of being exposed to possible COVID-positive patients and Michael as a recovering cancer patient, he, Bobby, and Athena thought social distancing was for the best. It also didn't help that Michael's new boyfriend was also a frontline worker as a doctor.

As of right now, Bobby, Athena, May, and Harry were having dinner together at the table.

"So, how was work?" Athena asked her family. "May, are you enjoying your new job?"

"So far, yes," replied May. "I didn't think this would ever happen, but Maddie actually got a 9-1-1 butt-dial."

"Wait a second," giggled Harry, looking confused. "People have actually accidentally called 9-1-1?"

"I was wondering the same thing," agreed Bobby, taking a sip of his wine. "I can only see that being possible if they actually dialed 9-1-1 and then pressed the call button."

"I thought that, too. At first, I actually thought that the guy was playing a joke on us out of boredom, and then I looked it up to see if it was really possible...and it is. Approximately 84 million 9-1-1 calls a year are butt-dialed. There was even a news report about a guy who butt-dialed 9-1-1 136 times," explained May. "Actually, I heard that from an episode of _Last Week Tonight_."

"And right now, I'm wondering how in the world this guy was able to do it 136 times," tittered Athena before turning her attention to Harry. "Baby, how are you handling being home alone right now? Still feeling lonely?"

"Yes," Harry sighed in gloominess over the fact that he hasn't spent time with his friends for months. "I do sometimes talk to Denny, Nia, and Christopher over Zoom, but it just isn't the same. We all want to play board games together, but it's impossible to do over video chat because we don't all have the same board games. The only one we can play is Scrabble, and that's through the app."

"I understand, it sucks," Athena sighed sympathetically. "Quarantine is feeling like being grounded for something you didn't do and you don't know when your punishment will be over."

"Nice analogy, Mom," May laughed a little bit. "A brutally sad analogy."

"You know, Eddie told me that he just got a service dog for Christopher to look after him when he is home alone," shared Bobby, changing the subject. "He also said he wanted Christopher to have a friend at home."

"I know. Christopher told me he was getting a dog, and he said that it was a bulldog and that he was going to name him Sapo. And Denny has a puppy at home, too. He said having Paisley at home helps him feel less lonely," said Harry, feeling kind of jealous of Denny, Nia, and Christopher for having pets while he didn't (and also that Denny and Nia had each other). Before quarantine shut everything down, he and his dad would often go to the animal shelter and play with the cats and dogs. He really missed those times. "I wish we had a pet so I wouldn't feel lonely every time I have the house to myself."

"Actually," Bobby began with a pause. "I've been thinking that maybe we could get a family pet for all of us."

"What?" The rest of the family said in unison.

Athena thought about what Bobby was saying. The Grants have had pets in the past - a goldfish and a gerbil - but they never lasted long. Most of the time, Athena was against the idea of a pet because of the extra responsibility. Maybe this time, she was ready for a pet. Maybe having a pet would make her whole family feel better during these difficult times. In fact, Hen told her that Paisley, the Wilson family shih tzu, has been a good emotional support system for her, Karen, Denny, and Nia.

"Please, Mom," begged May for the umpteenth time in her life. "Can we please get a pet? I promise that Harry and I will help you guys take good care of them!"

"Please, Mom!" Harry begged alongside his older sister.

"You know what, I agree with Bobby!" Athena beamed, taking a sip of her wine. "I think a pet would be good for all of us."

May and Harry cheered and thanked their mother.

"What kind of animal should we get?" May asked.

"Either a cat or a dog," answered Athena. "Something that we can hug and snuggle in bed with. Something that won't get lost easily or die within months of taking it home."

"I think we should get a dog!" Harry suggested. "They'll love us unconditionally and I want something that can do tricks!"

"Which they would have to be trained to do," reminded Bobby.

"But they also need us to constantly take them on walks, and their barking at the mail person can get annoying," May contradicted. "I think we should get a cat."

"And how are cats better than dogs?" Harry pouted. "Cats are so boring!"

"But they're smart and independent," differed May. "And they can love us unconditionally, too. And we wouldn't have to bathe them."

"And they can also claw the furniture," noted Athena.

"I suggest researching the types of cats and dogs we're looking for," inferred Athena.

"Also, we'll think about whether to get a cat or dog after we go to the animal shelter and play with some puppies and kittens," suggested Bobby. "And then we'll see which one to get. We'll all go to the animal shelter on Friday."

The next day, the Hollywood Reservoir dam broke, and then a mudslide happened in the aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will take place during the aftermath of the mudslide. Please review :)


	2. The Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby and the 118 help rescue people in the aftermath of the mudslide...and they also try to save a woman and her cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took long to update, but I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Also, I apologize in advance if my knowlege on mudslides and L.A. geography is a bit limited.

When the Hollywood Reservoir dam broke from a minor earthquake, Bobby, the 118, and the rest of the LAFD raced into action to help out with the mass casualty. The 118 helped save passengers from a bus that had crashed several stories into a building while Athena and her crew were helping people evacuate their homes on the mountainside and other at-risk areas in case of a mudslide.

It wasn't long before things just got worse.

In the aftermath of the dam break, just like the experts feared, massive translational mudslides wreaked havoc throughout Los Angeles, even knocking down the H, O, first L, and possibly the second L and the Y of the Hollywood sign. From fires that weakened the soil and its further destabilization caused by a heavy dam break (even bigger than heavy rain), this was bound to happen.

All of this because of one tiny earthquake.

All of a sudden, the 118 and every firefighter and EMT of the L.A. area had much more people and living things they needed to rescue...hikers, residents, pets, and wildlife.

People and animals were trapped, buildings were buried deep and destroyed, trees were knocked over, people were missing, and bodies needed to be recovered.

Bobby was glad that Athena was safe in her office (still unsure if she was mentally ready to go back on duty), yet he had no idea that she was caught up in the disaster in a collapsed house. Right now, he needed to focus on saving people.

"Okay, listen up," announced Bobby to his mentees once he was informed by the incident commander of everything. "I received a report about a group of pregnant women trapped under a submerged house on Canyon Lake Drive. There are also a lot of trapped hikers and also residents who didn't evacuate in time. And remember, focus on one task at a time."

"I know, Bobby," Buck rolled his eyes in pretend annoyance. "You say that every single disaster and mass casualty. I'm not a probie anymore."

"Yeah, we get it, Cap," Chimney agreed, laughing softly.

"Buck, Chim, you two will be taking care of rescuing the residents from the Lake Hollywood area," instructed Bobby.

"Copy that, Cap," said Buck.

"Hen, Eddie, and I will be rescuing people from the Hollywoodland area and hikers," Bobby continued.

"Copy that, Cap," replied Hen.

This was going to be a bumpy ride.

* * *

During their search and rescue, Hen, Eddie, and Bobby first rescued a young hiker who was buried waist-deep in the mud.

"2020 has been a dumpster fire!" The young hiker vented as they tried to free him from his muddy grave.

"Yeah," replied Bobby in his "no shit" tone of voice.

* * *

Night had approached, the sun had set, and Bobby, Eddie, and Hen had rescued a dozen people, and at this point, the probability of finding anymore living survivors was proving to be futile...until they heard a voice.

"Help! Help!" A woman was frantically calling out and waving her arm from beneath the mud. "Help me, please!"

Bobby, Eddie, and Hen followed the voice as it grew closer and closer and louder and louder.

The trio arrived at the scene to find an elderly woman buried in the mud all the way up to her chest. Right next to her was a small black kitten concealed up to their neck in the mud, head and front legs sticking out while it was mewling, incredibly frightened.

"Help me! Help my babies!" The woman cried frantically. "My cats! They can't get out! Most of them are just babies! I can't get them out, they're trapped!"

"Ma'am, we see one of your cats, and it looks like they're alive. Scared, but alive," Hen reassured the poor woman. "And we'll try to find the rest of them as soon as we get you and this cat out, okay?"

The woman nodded.

"What is your name?" Bobby asked the woman.

"Shirley," the woman answered.

"Okay, Shirley, my name is Bobby," consoled Bobby, looking at both Shirley and the trapped kitten. "We're going to get you out. You and...um...what are your cats' names?"

"Gaia is the mama cat, and she has six kittens," explained Shirley. "There is Apollo, Calliope, Echo, Hermes, Persephone, and Zeus. They're only seven weeks old. The one that you see, it's probably Persephone. I was evacuating with my cats in a box, and Persephone just hopped out. Then, I dropped the box to get her. But the mudslide was already happening fast. I took too long to get ready to evacuate. My babies are dead!"

"Don't worry about it, Shirley!" Eddie comforted. "We'll find your babies."

"Alright, here is what is going to happen," demonstrated Bobby. "Eddie and I will try to free Shirley. Hen, go ahead and try to free Persephone."

* * *

Freeing Persephone was easy, but when it came to freeing Shirley, it was getting a bit difficult.

After Hen rescued Persephone, the poor little kitten was swaddled in a blanket and then placed into the hovering helicopter that would be used to airlift Shirley to the hospital. Hen then went over to help Bobby, Eddie, and a couple more firefighters free Shirley.

"Can't breathe," Shirley gasped and wheezed.

Hen gave the woman oxygen to help her breathe.

"Is Persephone still alive?" Shirley asked weakly.

"Persephone is fine," reassured Bobby. "One of our friends is cuddling with her in the helicopter. After we free you, you can reunite with her and then we'll have other people search for the rest of your cats."

"Cap, the weight is constricting her chest!" Eddie shouted with harsh, blunt urgency. "A log or object might be pinning her down!"

"We need to relieve the pressure on her lungs!" Hen added.

In less than two seconds, Shirley drifted into complete unconsciousness.

"Shirley! Shirley!" Bobby yelled in a panic. "Shirley, can you hear me?"

Hen suddenly remembered how she was able to rescue Dianne, the first person she ever rescued during her entire career as a firefighter, from a pile of mud in a mudslide's aftermath. In order to free Shirley, they "fetched a tide" to "knock down the sandcastle" so it would be easier to free her from the tree branch that was pinning her down.

And they succeeded in rescuing Shirley (still unconscious), who was then placed on a stretcher and then put into the helicopter with Persephone.

In the helicopter, while Eddie and Hen tended to Shirley, Bobby held Persephone in his arms the exact same way he used to hold Brooke and little Bobby when they were newborns. God, he missed them every day.

"The poor little thing is probably scared to death, and probably hungry," commented Hen. "And she must really like you."

The kitten was swaddled up like a baby in an emergency blanket, snuggling up to Bobby's chest. She was muddy and probably cold and definitely in need of a good brushing.

* * *

After Shirley was dropped off at the hospital, Bobby, Hen, and Eddie went to reunite with Buck and Chimney at their fire truck.

"Bobby, is that a kitten?" Buck asked curiously. "It looks so scared!"

"She is scared because she doesn't know if her owner is going to make it and she doesn't know if her mama or her siblings are still alive," said Hen.

"This is Persephone," Bobby introduced. "We rescued her owner, but the mama cat and the rest of the litter are still being searched for. Shirley doesn't have any family to watch Persephone, so she will be staying with me and Athena for a while."

"Aw, you poor little thing," Chimney cooed at the kitten, massaging her head.

"I hope they find the rest of the litter and their mother," said Buck. "And the owner."

"I hope so, too," sighed Bobby. "But right now, Persephone needs to be taken to the vet and then be given a bath...if she doesn't lick herself clean."

"Bathing a cat? Good luck with that," joked Eddie, managing to get a laugh out of the rest of the crew.

* * *

When Bobby arrived home from the vet, he was greeted by Athena, May, and Harry at the door. Persephone was in a cat carrier the vet had provided for him.

"So, show us the kitty," Harry demanded with excitement.

"Careful with the kitty, Harry," reminded Athena. "She had a rough day."

"And this isn't permanent," added Bobby as he set down the carrier and then opened it up to let Persephone out.

When Persephone - all clean, well-groomed, and in good health - nervously strode out of the carrier, May, Athena, and Harry let out a bunch of "aws".

"She better not be bad luck," said Harry, obviously joking.

"Baby, black cats aren't bad luck," scoffed Athena with a smile.

The family watched the kitten adjust to her new environment while they waited for news about Shirley and the rest of the cats.


	3. The New Member of the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone is officially a member of the Grant-Nash family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfic doesn't exactly match the canon events of the first two episodes, but keep in mind that I blueprinted this fic before the premiere. Anyway, enjoy the concluding chapter and please review :)

The next morning, it became official that Persephone was going to join the Grant-Nash household permanently. Not long after Bobby took the kitten home from the vet, he got a call from the hospital to inform him that Shirley didn't make it. She was widowed and childless and didn't have any friends or family to look after her cats. And speaking of the cats, it was reported that Gaia and the rest of her kittens were found, but not alive.

"Oh, my! Those poor kitties! I was actually hoping that Shirley and the rest of the cats would be okay," May sighed sorrowfully, stroking behind Persephone's ears and scratching beneath her chin as the kitten purred. "Poor little Percy."

After the rough day that Bobby, May, and Athena had - Athena helping an agoraphobic woman and herself from a collapsed house and May hearing her over the radio - the entire family agreed that they deserved some well-needed rest for the night.

That night, Persephone snuggled herself between Bobby and Athena in their bed; nudging her head against them and rubbing her scent on them as well as licking them with her scratchy tongue and nibbling their noses.

"No! No biting," Athena scolded the purring kitten softly as she and Bobby petted her.

* * *

Bobby woke up the next morning to the feeling of Persephone licking the top of his nose before she moved towards his nostrils. Then, she started biting the bridge of his nose.

 _Please let us sleep in,_ Bobby thought. _It's our day off!_

Persephone continued to nibble Bobby's nose, and she wouldn't stop until he got up.

"Okay, fine! I'll wake up," he sighed groggily.

In less than two minutes, Bobby and Athena got up out of their bed to shower, go to the bathroom, and brush their teeth, Persephone mewled in distress as she kept scratching the closed bathroom door.

"Ugh," groaned Athena. "She must hate being alone! I think that's why she won't stop meowing!"

"You could open our door so she can go outside of our bedroom," Bobby suggested as he brushed his teeth. "Maybe she can go wake up May and Harry. She sure woke me up early this morning."

"She licked your nose and then started biting it, didn't she?" Athena laughed.

"Yep," confirmed Bobby. "I actually like it when she licks me, but when she starts biting...I hate it."

"She nibbled my nose this morning, too," shared Athena. "I think it could also be her way of telling us that we need to feed her. By the way, you did pick up cat food on your way home from the vet, right?"

"Yep," assured Bobby as he finished brushing his teeth. "I'll have her wake up the kids and then I'll make pancakes."

"I'll go ahead and feed her," said Athena.

* * *

As Bobby made pancakes for the entire household, Persephone would not stop trying to climb his leg...even digging her claws into his skin and drawing blood.

Bobby yelled in response, which scared Athena and the kids. "I'm fine, Persephone just climbed my leg," he reassured as he saw a small drop of blood drip onto the floor from the pant leg of his pajama bottoms. "And I think I'm going to need a bandaid. No big deal, but we need to keep her out of the kitchen while we're cooking."

"Harry, May, can you please entertain Persephone and keep her occupied so she doesn't attack Bobby while he is trying to cook," requested Athena.

"Okay," Harry said with excitement. "Can we also go to the pet store later today?"

"Why would we need to go to the pet store?" May asked. "We can order a scratching post so she doesn't claw the furniture."

"For kitty toys!" Harry replied. "So we can play with them."

"We'll go this afternoon," decided Bobby.

Athena walked into the kitchen to retrieve the kitten.

"You...are a piece of work!" She comically scolded the feline as she carried her out of the kitchen.

* * *

The pancakes were eventually ready, but the family couldn't enjoy their breakfast without Persephone batting at their toes.

"Don't you dare think about trying to get on the table," scolded May. "I've got my eye on you, cat!"

"I think she wants some attention!" Harry hinted.

"And some love," added Bobby. "But sometimes, we need some space."

"Well, she did just lose her mama and her siblings and her owner, so she must be suffering from separation anxiety and abandonment issues right now," inferred Athena.

All of a sudden, the kitten hopped right onto the table, straight onto Harry's plate of sticky, syrupy pancakes. She walked in it and even had a few nibbles.

"Hey!" He exclaimed. "That's my food!"

"Hey! No! Bad kitty! No!" Bobby immediately got up from his seat and removed the naughty kitten from Harry's plate of food. May and Athena tried to hold in their laughs at the sight of a sticky kitty covered in butter and maple syrup.

"There's still some pancakes left for you, Harry," said Athena, grabbing Harry's plate of food, which had been tainted with a bit of cat fur.

The cat mewled loudly and struggled to escape from Bobby's embrace. "You are a menace!"

Bobby then placed the kitten in the guest bathroom so he and his family could finish their breakfast without worrying about Persephone jumping onto the table.

"We don't need to give her a bath for that, right?" Harry questioned as he waited for his new plate of pancakes.

"Only if she doesn't lick herself clean," answered Bobby as he washed the syrup, butter, and cat fur off of his hands.

They all heard the kitten meowing loudly in the bathroom.

"Poor, kitty. I feel kind of bad for having to do this," Athena laughed.

"It's just until we finish breakfast," said Bobby. "And then Harry and I will go pick up some things for her later in the afternoon."

* * *

"Okay, so we got her some toys, a litterbox, cat litter," recited Bobby, who was at the pet store with Harry, shopping for some items for Persephone. "What else do we need?"

"A cat harness, a water fountain, and Mom said she would order the scratching post online," answered Harry.

"Well, I guess that's everything. Let's go ahead and go to checkout."

* * *

When Athena and Bobby tucked in Harry that night, Persephone immediately climbed into bed with him.

"Can she sleep with me tonight?" Harry begged. "I actually think that I like this cat better than dogs."

"Persephone can sleep wherever she wants and it's up to her who she'll want to snuggle with," said Athena as she stroked Harry's cheeks and petted Persephone.

"Goodnight, Harry," Athena bid before she and Bobby left the room to bid May goodnight and then head to bed themselves.

When Athena woke up in the middle of the night, she found Persephone kneading her back with her paws, which she really enjoyed feeling. Massages from the cat did help Athena relieve some of the tensions she was feeling.

"Come here," she whispered, stroking the kitten's cute little face. "You're a sweet little thing and I'm glad you're here with us. Maybe Bobby could use some kitty massages, too. And May and Harry, too. Everything feels so stressful right now."

Athena paused before continuing to talk to the kitten.

"I heard that your owner had a thing for naming her pets after Greek gods and goddesses. I'm named after a Greek goddess, too. Athena, Goddess of Wisdom. You...Persephone, Queen of the Underworld."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is the end of this fluffy little fic. I hope you all enjoyed :)


End file.
